The Dreams Of Gaia
by AFK and Cgal
Summary: AU and non AU Squinoa! Squall and Rinoa found themselves up against the most powerful foe...the Hyne...however...they were someone they truly never expected...
1. The Dreams Of Gaia: Creation

**The Dreams Of Gaia**

**Hey! Griever's Ruler and I have come to a decision. We are going to do a chapter one after each other. Like she does one then I do the next one. Oh by the way…I will not be writing the lemon's, Griever's Ruler will be lol. Hope you like the story and hope to see your reviews afterward.**

**_Summary: AU and non- AU Squinoa! Squall and Rinoa were the first pair of lovers that ever lived.They created everything that was living. Sadly, the humans they created did something wrong and both of them decided to punish them by taking away their immortal status. The human thus began their stages of birth, sickness and death. When the mortals went even worse, Squall and Rinoa decided to destroy them to make Gaia a better place. But, their children, Fate, Destiny and Chance, stopped them. They all leave, vowing that if the world never changes, they would destroy it again. Thousands years later, Squall and Rinoa (from Final Fantasy 8) were born. They were actually the shadows of Squall and Rinoa (creators), who escaped and tried to save this world from ending. 18 years later, will Squall and Rinoa (FF 8) stop Squall and Rinoa (creators) from destroying the world and show them the true meaning of love? Along with the help of the creator's children, Squall and Rinoa (FF8) embark on a journey to save the dreams of Gaia again…_**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Beginning Of Time**

It was said that at the beginning of time, there was no life at all in the Universe. This changed when a planet called Gaia, were formed. Along with it, two people, a male and a female, were created along with it.

_They created lives on this planet. The female created gentle creatures and the male created fearsome creatures. Their paths were never met though, till one day the female rescued her gentle creature from a fearsome creature._

_They met, and feelings were developed. They never knew what the feeling they felt but over the years, they knew. _

_It was Love._

_They were the planet's first lovers…first everything. And they too…created the first human on their own. They bring more joy to the world…and sorrow at the same time._

_This was their story…the story of the first pairs of lovers ever stepped on Gaia. They were the creators. The creators of feelings and life._

_And the destroyer of lives too._

_This is the story of…Squall and Rinoa, the creators of life._

The water felt cool around her and slowly, her eyes were opened. She found herself in a place she couldn't recognize, and slowly she swam up to the shore.

The sands beneath her feet felt so fine as she walked along the sandy beach. She looked at herself, she was wearing something…what she would call this colour? She looked up to the sky and realized that it was the same colour that she had worn.

_Blue…_she decided. She would call it blue.

Looking around, she found no sight of lives. Feeling a sudden loneliness around her, she sat down.

She picked up the mud that she found she was sitting on; she began to create something out of her imagination. When she added the final touch to it by adding the eyes. The mud creature came to life and was flagging it's feather around.

_My maker! What's your name and, what am I to be called._

The girl widened her eyes in surprise and grinned. She never knew that the things she had created would come alive! Grinning, she thought to the tiny creature in her hand.

_I shall call you…Sparrow. As for me I am…_

She stopped. She realise that she did not have a name for herself. What will they call her in the future? Thinking for a moment…she finally thought…

_Just call me…Rinoa._

* * *

The ground felt hard from where he was laying on. He opened his eyes slowly, to see the sun glaring at him. He stood up and looked around. Lots of big trees surrounded him and layers of soil beneath his feet.

Other than him, it seemed that there were no lives around him. Soon, dark clouds gathered and rain began to pour forcefully onto the plain. He quickly ran into a cave to shelter him from it.

As soon as it had began, the rain stopped.

_Weird,_ the man thought. Why has the rain gone as quickly as it came? From the knowledge that he never knew that he had possessed, rain should last for at least half an hour.

What should I call this rain…? 

_Squall?_…Yes…he shall call this Squall.

Then he looked at himself, he was wearing a mixture if what he'd known as white inside and black outside layer, and white smooth texture around his neck region. He wondered who and what made him wear these things like this, with all his parts covered. Luckily, the place was cool otherwise; he would complain that the clothes were too hot for his liking.

Sitting down, he began to mould something out of the soil. Slowly, the soil began to take shape as the man put a final touch, which was the eyes, to the creature, the creature came alive.

_What are you? Are you my maker? What am I? What is your name?_

The man looked surprise for a moment. It seemed that the thing he had made out of boredom had came alive. Well, at least he would not be lonely anymore. Thinking for a while, he thought back to the creature.

_Yes, I am your maker. I shall call you a cub. And when you grow up…I shall call you a lion. As for me, I am…_

The man stopped. What's his name? He never thought of that. And then he remembered, he had just given a name to the short but forceful rain just now. Since it was the first name he had given since he entered this strange, new world, he decided to use that name.

_I am Squall._ He thought back to the creature.

And so, as the many years went past. Squall and Rinoa stayed at the place were they came into this world. They never thought to go beyond their safe territory.

To each of them, the forest/beach was a place that seemed dangerous and they never wandered out. They created a lot of creatures along the years to keep them company. Yet, they felt that something was seriously lacking, and they didn't know why.

They created lots of terms that they were unfamiliar with and thus, they had lists of words each other might or might not have.

Squall and Rinoa, the first people on the planet Gaia. And soon, as they met later on…the first lovers who discovered the meaning of love…

* * *

**We hope you liked this chapter, more will come soon. This will be a very long fic…and hopefully with a lot of reviews! We hope you enjoyed it! Hope to see your reviews soon!**

**Grievergal**


	2. The Dreams Of Gaia: Lonliness

**The Dreams Of Gaia**

**Hey it's me Griever's Ruler, time for me to write this story…Muahahaha! I don't know how long this will be, but I just hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Loneliness**

* * *

-Squall- 

_Why don't you go for a walk master? _The lion said from in front of me.

_I already have, I have nothing to do. I've made plenty of creatures, what else can I do? _I thought to the lion.

_You could name me master?_

_I never thought of that_

_Then what should you call me master?_

_Um…Griever. I'll call you Griever._

_Great choice master._

I stood up and rubbed my arm, putting all my body weight on it wasn't helping it.

Griever's tail shot up and he charged in front of me, his ears up tall.

_What's wrong Griever?_

No reply came; Griever was just stood there, like a dead body. Then there were noises in the distance, they weren't loud, they were quiet, and I could hardly hear them.

_Griever?_

Griever ran forward, into the forest. I was about to go after it, and then I stopped at the edge of the forest and looked back. All my creatures were stood there, looking at me. My tiger, cheetah, rhino, and snake.

I couldn't just go, leave them. I was their master. I turned away from the forest and sat back down on a rock on the floor. I guess I just had to wait for Griever to come back…

Then I felt something, an unknown feeling. I felt like I was alone…I had all these creatures to talk to me, but I still felt like an empty cause. There was no one else like me…

* * *

Rinoa-

I cupped the water in my hands and threw it up toward the sky. It fell back down on my head, for some unknown reason.

I'd been doing this for a while wondering why the water did this. All my creatures were on the beach, they were watching me. They couldn't touch water, like I couldn't stay underwater for long, or drink it because it hurts me.

Only one of my creatures could touch the water, I called it a fish, when I created it. It couldn't survive on land, only water. It was totally opposite to my other creatures.

I wondered what this force was though, making all the things I threw into the air come back down again. So I bent my knees and threw myself into the air. I stayed up for a little while and then landed back down again.

It had done it to me as well, what was this force? And what would I call it? _I'll call it gravity…_

I walked to the beach and sat on it, the water brushing against my feet as the water followed me somewhat.

I looked up to the sky, it was still the colour I had called it when I arrived, that same blue…

I had been here a while now, over the time, the ball in the sky went down, then back up again some time later. When it went down the sky went dark, so I called that color black.

When it came back up, it went to blue again. So I called the big ball in the sky the sun.

I counted how long it took for the sun to come up and go down again. It was 1440 minutes, or 86400 seconds. I don't know why I decided to call them this, it was just in my head, and so I used it. I decided to call the time that the sun went down and up, a day.

That was only one day…I'd been here longer then that, at least 3650 days…that is a lot. But for some reason, my body stayed the same. The same as it was when I arrived on this beach.

_Master, what is wrong? _My dog said from in front of me, I decided to call it Angelo when I made it.

_Nothing Angelo…_

_Are you sure master?_

_I'm sure._

_Are you looking at that…? 'Sun' again master?_

_I guess…_

_There is something wrong master…_

_No there isn't Angelo._

_If your sure master._

My dog sat beside me and I touched its head. Then I felt its ears go up. It's tail jump up straight and it turned around and looked behind me.

I heard a something, I don't know what it was, but Angelo seemed to be attracted to it or something, and it ran into the forest behind me.

_Angelo! _I screamed to it. But nothing Angelo was gone.

I sat down again, looking at my creatures that were looking at each other. I had a bird, meercat, cat and a rabbit. All of these could interact with me, but I still felt like I couldn't have a real interactivity with them.

_I just wish there was someone else like me…_

* * *

Author POV-

Angelo ran toward the noise, when she came to a clearing she stopped and sat down. Griever, who was sat behind a tree, looked at Angelo and walked over to her.

They looked at each other awkwardly and circled each other.

_Name? _Griever asked Angelo

_Angelo, you?_

_Griever. Where are you from?_

_The beach behind me, you?_

_The forest behind me._

_Who made you? _Angelo asked Griever.

_My master…my master did not make you, who made you?_

_My master, who is your master? _Angelo asked Griever.

_He called himself Squall, and yours?_

_She called herself Rinoa._

Griever nodded and sat down, knowing that he could trust this…Angelo.

"Does your master know about mine?" Angelo asked.

"You talked! I thought only I could!" Griever explained.

"Talk?" Angelo asked in surprise.

"Talking…you uses your voice, to get your thoughts through to another creature. I do it all the time, when my master is asleep." Griever told Angelo.

"If we weren't made by the same person, how come we act the same?" Angelo asked.

"Don't know. Maybe we were just made the same?" Griever asked.

Angelo nodded and sat down also, "We shouldn't tell our masters."

Griever nodded in agreement, "We won't tell them about that we can talk, or that there is another master on this planet."

"Yes." Angelo said.

Griever got up, "What is your master like then?"

"She's really kind, she talks to me all the time. Though she has been all quiet recently."

"Quiet?"

"She has no one to talk to, have a real 'talk' to."

Griever nodded, "Same with my master, he's kind and stuff. Just that he has no one to talk to also. It really get's him down."

"I understand." Angelo said.

"Shouldn't they meet?" Angelo asked.

"No…not yet. We need to ask them how they would react and things." Griever explained to Angelo, turning around and walking back to the forest.

"We meet here again tomorrow then?" Angelo shouted to Griever. Griever nodded and went out of sight.

"I'll ask my master then…" Angelo mumbled to herself, before walking back to the beach, and meeting her master again.

Griever did the same thing, but didn't talk about how he would react to another master till later though…

* * *

**Man…I'm telling you, I found that bloody hard! Well it will get easier as the story goes along. Sorry if it's confusing, but I can't explain it right lol. Well I hope you like it and review!**

**Grievergal**


	3. The Dreams Of Gaia: First Meeting

  
**The Dreams of Gaia **

**A/n: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! It's not Griever's Ruler's fault though…it's mine. I had an important examination and well…it's over. Anyway…we present to you…the next chapter of The Dreams of Gaia.**

**By the way, the animals in this story ate only fruits. Regardless of prey or predators we all know. However, they will change their eating habits, of what we all know, much later in the chapters. The reasons…well…just read and we shall see!**

**Chapter 3: First Meeting**

* * *

Griever strolled into the forest and when he finally saw his master, he quickly quickened his pace.

_Where did you go? _Squall demanded as he saw his creature coming towards him.

_Outside Master… I heared something outside and decided to take a look._

_How many times I need to tell you that outside might be dangerous... Don't you go there again!_ Squall warned.

_Yes Master._

Griever wanted to tell Squall what he saw outside but as he had promised Angelo, he would not tell the exact details but he would, however, asked for his view.

_Master?_

Yes?

_What if…there is somewhere out there…a creature like you?_

Squall did not reply. Instead, this got him thinking…what if there was someone like him? Well…the truth was…he wasn't sure but one thing he knew for sure, that perhaps, he would not be lonely…

_That…that will be nice_. Squall replied

Griever nodded. Now, he shall wait for the next day, to see what Angelo's master would reply.

* * *

_Angelo!_

Angelo knew that she was in trouble with the looks of her master. Inwardly, she sighed with relief when she noticed that the worried face of her master had changed from a furious face to a worried and concern face.

_Master._

_Where did you go?_ Rinoa demanded.

_Well…near the forest_. Angelo replied.

_Forest?_

_The forest?_ _That is what you called that place full of tall green trees_

_Okay. But where did you get that term?_ Rinoa asked.

_Well…I came up with myself_. Angelo lied.

_Okay, but next time…DON'T ever run away like that again_! Rinoa warned.

_Yes Master._

Angelo watched her Master sat down and enjoying the wind blowing her. After some time, Angelo decided to ask her, about other possible creature that was just like her.

_Master?_

_Yes?_

_What do you think about someone who has the ability to create creatures like you?_

Rinoa stayed silent for a minute. The truth was…she was more than happy to know that there would be someone who could create new lives with her and perhaps, talk to her.

_That…that will be great._ Rinoa replied.

Angelo nodded. The next day, she shall tell Griever about what her master thought of it. Now, she hoped that Griever's master was thinking the same way too.

* * *

_**The next day** _

Griever and Angelo met at the same spot they had met the previous day. Griever managed to slip past Squall, lying to him that he wanted to find some food, and so did Angelo.

"So, we meet again." Griever said.

"Yes, we do." Angelo replied.

"So, what's your master replied?" both creatures asked at the same time.

"You go first," Griever said. Angelo nodded.

"My master said that it will be great if there is someone like you, how about yours? I hope that she also feel the same."

"It's he. Not she." Griever corrected when he heard the wrong pronoun.

"He? Well, we always describe each other as 'she'. Didn't really noticed that. What's the difference?" Angelo said.

Griever shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe this is the term both our master have different opinions on. Anyway, like your master, my master said that it will be nice if there is someone like him."

Angelo nodded. She was glad that both of their master were willing to have creatures like themselves!

"So, when do you think we can arrange them to meet?" Griever asked.

"Well, I am not sure. Maybe, during when they find food? By the way, what do you eat?" Angelo asked, curious.

"Well, we eat fruits like banana, grapes and apples. The snake helped us to pluck the fruits off. He is the only one who can glide up and down the tree."

Angelo nodded.

"Well, the monkey helped us to pluck the coconuts off the trees. She is the only one who can climb up and down. But sometimes I wondered, where she got the yellow fruits. Must be from your forest. She is one sneaky one."

Griever nodded. "There will be what we called banana. So when are we…"

Griever was cut when he heard a noise near by. So did Angelo, and they quickly rushed to the site.

_WHO ARE YOU! _

WHO ARE YOU!

When Griever and Angelo rushed to the site, they were shocked that one of their friends, the snake and monkey, were staring at each other angrily.

_What is it snake?_ Griever asked.

_This furry creature took our bananas! _

_Your banana? I didn't see your name on it_! Retorted the monkey.

_Peace. Peace. We are friends_. Angelo tried to reason.

_Friends? We don't even know who they are and our master does not create them!_ The monkey said

_Well our masters are about the same. So, quit it!_ Griever said.

_What happened?_

Griever and Angelo both gasped in shock. Their masters were here! They could hear their thoughts right now.

The monkey quickly rushed to her master side and the snake quickly gilded towards his master. The monkey rest herself upon Rinoa's shoulder while the snake coiled himself around Squall's neck region.

_That ball tried to steal our fruits!_

_The slime string was trying to stop me from taking our supply of food!_

Both answered at the same time.

Angelo and Griever looked from Rinoa and to Squall. And they found some differences in their physical appearances. However, they knew that both of them belonged to the same kind. Right now, they were worried about how their masters would feel about each of them.

As both Squall and Rinoa turned their attention to their creatures, they never paid attention what's in front of them. When their animals finished replying the answers to them.

They looked up and for the very first time, the two creators of lives' eyes met one another. Bright brown eyes finding themselves staring at an almost similar shape's eyes except for the colour. Blue-gray eyes. And for the very moment, time stood very still, and the place was very silence, for the moment.

How would they react to each other?

* * *

**A/N: So well, how exactly will they react to each other? Will they scream with joy or something else? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dreams of Gaia and you will not be disappointed! Please Read and Review! We will be very grateful if you do!**

**Grievergal.**


	4. The Dreams Of Gaia: What Are You?

**The Dreams Of Gaia**

**Hey this is Griever's Ruler, sorry for the late update, I have just been rushed off my feet and not been able to update at all. Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 4- What Are You?**

* * *

Squall-

I stood still at where I was…what was this 'thing'? It didn't look like me… it had long hair, and I was bigger than it. Why wasn't it like me?

I looked down this things body and up again, there was a lot of differences. Especially the chest part, why were those things round and bigger and mine weren't? Mine were flat.

It looked at me weird and I just stood there, I couldn't move…why couldn't I?

It stood still too, staring at me. Griever and that other thing with him was just looking at us. It was like they wanted us to do something, but we couldn't.

_Master talk to it…_

_Why? I don't know what it is!_

_Then ask it master._

_I don't want to!_

_Master it's better that you do._

_Fine…_

I looked to the ground and moved the the dirt with my foot, was I really going to say something?

* * *

Rinoa-

I couldn't believe it…it was another thing. It didn't look like me, it look different. It was bigger and flat chested, not like me at all.

This thing was just staring at me like a piece of meat, it had wide open eyes, and was looking at it's creature. I didn't know what it was, and nor did I care, I only wanted to know what this thing was, and how it got here.

Master, why don't you speak to it? 

_I don't want to…it's weird._

_Weird? How?_

_I don't feel 'right' near the thing._

_Why not?_

_I don't know._

_Talk to it master, you should!_

_Ok…_

I walked closer to the thing, but only slightly, I had some emotion that was keeping me from moving forward.

I stopped as the thing walked up to me as well, did it want to make contact with me as well?

We stopped in front of eachother, still not talking or anything, I didn't know what to say, or even do!

We just continued to look at eachother, I thought I was the only one here, and after so much searching I found someone else. All this time by myself…And this thing was here all along.

_Say something master!_

_Angelo…please be quiet._

_Sorry master…_

I ran my hand through my hair and looked at it. It had the nicest grey eyes, they looked like a cold blue…just like the colour I chose. It had nice hair too, what would I call this colour though? Um…brown. It was a brown colour and he had the nicest face…

What was I going to do?

* * *

Squall-

It moved closer to me and stopped, I didn't know what to do. It was the first time I had seen someone else and it was quite hard to actually strike up a conversation with it.

I had a feeling though, I didn't know what it was. This thing was really pretty. It was long and slender, lovely um what should I call it? Brown! Lovely brown eyes and long dark…um what should I call this too? Black. Long, dark black hair.

It moved it's hand to it's hair and moved it through it. It looked liked it had been through a lot, it's clothing was all ripped and teared, showing bare skin.

I looked at it's skin, it was pale…paler then mine. It had a slender face, sleek, beautiful…

I couldn't stop looking at it, it's face was beautiful, I couldn't believe I had found enough living thing like me…but different in so many ways, were there more of us?

_Master, talk!_

_I'm going to!_

_Master…you need to do it now._

_I will…_

_You will?_

_Yeah…just give me some time._

_Yes master._

I smelled the air and looked at it again, it was looking at it's creature, I didn't have a clue what the creature was, not one of mine, I had never seen it before. Could this thing creature creatures like me too?

I walked closer to it, edging closer and closer to it, moving my hand up to it's face, before it jumped back quickly, running away, it's creature running away with it.

I looked at the thing running away into the trees, I couldn't do anything now. I told myself I wouldn't go beyond my territory…not now not ever…

I sighed and looked at Griever who was giving me a deadly look.

_What? What's wrong with you?_

_Master…it's scared. You were meant to talk…not touch._

_I wanted to know how it felt!_

_The same as you master…_

_Whatever…_

* * *

Rinoa-

I continued to run, it had scared me. Touching me for some unknown reason. I had got scared at run away. Angelo was running behind me, trying to catch up to me. What would I do now? That thing was the only living thing I had met in a while and I had foolishly run away from it when it could have helped me.

_Master why are you running?_

_I…got scared…_

_Why?_

_It touched me…You only told me it would talk._

_It's like you, master. It does many things. It touches and feel's, just like you._

_It looked weird…nothing like me…_

_That's the whole point. Are you going back?_

_No…not now Angelo. I'm tired, I need rest._

_Yes, master…_

I went back to the beach and sat down. The sun had gone down again, it was dark. I felt water run down my cheek. I don't know why I was crying, maybe it was happiness? Or sadness?

I didn't know anymore…

* * *

**Uh I'm really sorry guys that this is soooo short, but well. I'm really tight for time and I have lots of coursework to do, so you forgive me? Ya? Please forgive me! Hope you liked it and please review!**

**Grievergal**


	5. The Dreams Of Gaia: First Meeting Pt2

**The Dreams Of Gaia**

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long! My computer went amuck and I had to spend time typing this in school! So...it's my fault (again)...not Griever's Ruler...**

**Chapter 5- First Meeting**

* * *

It had been quite some time since Squall and Rinoa had met. It seemed that Rinoa had been pretty upset about the incident and Squall, well...he don't really know what to do. So their two faithful companions decided to meet and discuss what to do next.

"So...what are we going to do now?" Angelo pondered. Griever can be seen putting his paws under his chin...thinking hard.

"How about that, we exchange masters for a day? Let's see what we can do..." Griever said.

Angelo tilted her head aside and pondered for a while, and then she nodded her head. "All right, we shall exchange masters for a day"

"Then, we shall bring them here if they wanted to formally meet each other again." Griever added.

Angelo nodded and they set to do their tasks.

* * *

_At Rinoa's side..._

Griever stepped onto the unknown place Angelo had called home. Slowly, he scanned the area around and finally found the person he looking for. As he walked towards the beach, he realised that some of the creatures he never met seem to be afraid of him as he could seen them running towards Rinoa.

Rinoa, who had sensed that her creatures were rather frightened, turned around and saw that Griever was looking at her.

_I think we have not been properly introduced. I am Griever, one of the creatures created by my master Squall. I am Angelo's friend as well._ Griever told her when he realised that she had been looking at him strangely.

_Where's Angelo?_ Rinoa finally asked.

_She's with my master. We decided to exchange master for a day and get to know you guys better. _Griever answered.

_Ok then, what do you want to know?_ Rinoa came straight to the point.

_Well...I was wondering...if you could forgive my master? I am sure he didn't mean to be rude that day. He told me that he just wanted to know how you em...feel like._ Griever answered. Oh boy...right now he felt like a sort of messenger defending for his master.

_How I felt like?_ Rinoa eyes wide in shock. Then she felt an emotion that she never felt before. It was like a tiny heat through her body...but yet, she couldn't really describe it.

Turning away from Griever, she told him. _Tell your master that we are no different from each other...I think._

_Well, maybe you should meet each again. Formally introduce each other._ _Maybe it may clear up some misunderstanding?_ Griever reasoned.

Thinking for a while, Rinoa nodded. Then she turned to her creatures and she said,

_Stay here. I will not be gone for long._

And with that, she followed Griever to the place of meeting.

* * *

_At Squall's side..._

Angelo walked into the dark forested area. She had never been to this place before. Rinoa had forbid her to even go anyway near it. Soon, she realised that she had reached her target when she saw a lone figure sitting on top of a rock.

When Angelo tried to go near him, she was immediately stopped by a group of fearsome creatures.

_Never mind, I know this fellow._ Squall sent the message to his creatures. They backed away.

_I presumed that you are the other...well...almost same as me...creature?_ Squall asked.

_Yes, I am. I'm Angelo._ Angelo replied.

_Did your master send you to find me?_ Squall asked.

Angelo shook her head. _No. Griever and I decided to change masters for a day. I just wanted to know more about you._

Squall looked and her and said,

Then what do you want to know about? If it was on that day when I tried to touch your master, I am sorry about it. I didn't know what I was thinking on that day.

_Maybe you should tell my master yourself. My master had been quite upset over the past few days over this matter._ Angelo answered.

Thinking for a moment, Squall replied,

_I guess, I better apologise to your master personally._ Turning to his creature, he told them. _I will be right back._

And with that, Squall followed Angelo to the place of meeting.

* * *

_At the site of the meeting..._

Squall and Rinoa finally met after what seemed to be like a long time. For quite a while, none of them had started speaking. Angelo and Griever took it as a cue to leave them alone.

"Are you going to start speaking or are we just going to continued staring at each other?" Rinoa asked, breaking the silence.

"I...err...I am sorry for the last time we met. No offence...I hope."

Squall started.

Rinoa shook her head and said, "None taken"

Reaching her hand out, she said, "I am Rinoa...you?"

Squall took as a sign as something to introduce himself and he reached out his hand and replied, "Squall"

When both their hands touched, both of them felt something. It was unusually warm and of some reason, both of them liked this new feeling. They both withdrew their hands immediately when they realised that they had been holding each other's hands for too long and were staring at each other.

Rinoa felt that heat inside her again and so was Squall. Both of them, for a moment, were rather confused on what it really was.

"So, shall we sit down and talk?" Squall asked.

"Well...sure...maybe we can learn from each other..." Rinoa said and both of them sat down...and began to talk about what they knew...from the day they arrived up to now.

* * *

_Back to Angelo and Griever..._

"Do you think that they will get along?" Angelo pondered. Griever shrugged and said, "Let's hope they do. After all, they lived in the same place..."

Angelo nodded, "Shall we go back soon?" Griever shook his head, "Nah, let's give them more time to know more about each other." Angelo agreed and they took a long stroll...

* * *

_Back to Squall and Rinoa..._

"You decided to name yourself the first name you came up with? That's weird. I cannot imagine myself being called 'Blue'." Rinoa laughed. Right now, they were talking about the first name they had come up with since they came to this world.

"Do you call that colour?" Squall pointing to the sky, "Blue too?"

Rinoa nodded her head. "Sure. It looks like we have quite a number of common terms,"

"Sure do." Squall answered.

"I heard from Angelo that when you want to talk about someone else, you use 'he' and 'him'...right?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes, kind of. You use 'she' and 'her'...right?"

"Yes. I am thinking...why don't we make it as a difference between two of us?"

Squall nodded. "It is possible. So the next time, we know whose creatures we are talking about."

Just then, both Angelo and Griever arrived.

"Is time to go master. It's dinner time." Griever requested.

Squall got up from where he was sitting and said to Rinoa,

"Same time same place tomorrow?" Squall asked.

"Yes, see you soon." Rinoa answered.

As Squall and Griever walked away, Angelo winked at Griever, who in turn, returns the wink. It seemed that both of them, in their hearts, knew that both of their masters were getting along well and hopefully, the place was to be a much more wonderful place to live.

* * *

**A/N: So...can you guess what feeling they were feeling right now? Bet you do! Till the next chapter...R&R!**

**Grievergal**


	6. The Dreams Of Gaia: Friendship

**The Dreams Of Gaia**

**Hi dudes! How you all doing? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It seems that we don't have enough reviews for the last chapter and we kind of wondered where they all went. I mean we are really doing our best on this fic and we need to be rewarded… Just try and review this chapter, ok? Okie dokie then! On with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6- Friendship**

* * *

After many days of Squall and Rinoa's meeting they had become very close and couldn't go a couple of hours without seeing each other. They got along fine and even their creatures they had made even went around with each other to see their habitats.

Squall had been on the beach where Rinoa and Angelo lived waiting for her one day like he usually did. He looked up to the sky and breathed in the air, thanking any one that he could that he had met someone that he could have a civilized conversation with without judging him like Griever did all the time.

Squall heard a bark from behind him and he turned around, seeing Angelo run toward him at full speed and Rinoa close behind carrying some food for her creatures.

Angelo ran up to Squall and jumped on him, licking his face and wagging his tail in excitement to see Squall. "Hey…down girl…" Squall said, lowering Angelo to the ground carefully.

Squall looked up to see Rinoa smile while walking up to him. The familiar feeling that he usually had hit him again, he didn't know how to explain it or how to tell her about these feelings.

"Hi Squall!" Rinoa said as she put the basket of food down on the floor for her creatures to eat.

"Hi, did you go to the forest for that?" He asked pointing at the basket getting ripped to shreds by her creatures.

"Yes, why?" Squall shrugged and then stretched.

"I could have helped you that's all." Rinoa smirked and walked past him to sit on the beach, he followed her and sat beside her, watching as the water wet their feet.

"I really like you coming here Squall…" Rinoa whispered looking away from him, feeling her face burn up just from simple talk.

"I do too. I feel that I can talk to you about everything, I'm not judged like I am with Griever…" Rinoa looked to him and nodded.

"Believe it or not, I'm judged by Angelo too. I don't tell her though; she might think she has the upper hand over me."

"I doubt that. You're her master, she can't over power you. That's what I need to keep reminding Griever. He acts like the big guy toward all my other creatures, especially this snake that I have. They look at each other and I need to stop a fight."

"A…fight?"

"Yeah, it's where two people that don't like each other start hurting each other. Griever and Snake don't really like each other that much, so they fight each other all the time."

"My creatures don't fight. I made them not grow up to believe in such foolish fighting."

"That's very good of you, it's just a shame I didn't think of that when I made them…" Squall frowned.

"Don't blame yourself; it was hardly your fault." She said placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort. He looked up to her and then to her hand, feeling that fluttery sensation in his stomach again. The weird thing was that he only felt it when he was near her or being touched by her. If it was just a brush of both their hands or she put her hands on his shoulder he would get that weird feeling, he just wondered if she felt that same way too…

"Rinoa…?" He whispered taking his eyes of her hand as she put it on the sand between them both.

"Yes Squall?" She asked turning her head to look at him with her beautiful brown eyes that captivated him.

"When were together…do you get a fluttery feeling in your stomach?" Squall asked blushing. She must think he was nuts for asking such a stupid question.

"That's so weird. It's exactly the feeling I get, but what is it?" Squall shrugged and moved to sit in front of her.

"Do you think were coming down with something?"

"Coming down with something?" Rinoa asked completely clueless. Squall shrugged and wave of a hand he dismissed the idea.

"I don't know what to call it, but every time I'm around you I get this really weird feeling…" Rinoa nodded in agreement, she knew she wasn't the only one to have this feeling. She knew that he got the feeling too, but the thing they had to do now would be find out what it was…

"Oh I almost forgot I found this big hole near the place where I was picking food."

"A big hole?" Squall asked bewildered. Rinoa stood up and grabbed his hand, the feeling shooting through her body again but she shrugged it off.

"Come on!" Rinoa began to pull him off his feet and into the forest behind the forest without telling Griever or Angelo…

_In the deep forest…_

"Um Rinoa do you know where your going?" Squall asked still being dragged through endless tree's by the hyper Rinoa.

"Yeah! I remember now…this way!" She said pointing to a clearing in the wood. Squall followed…well because he had to really.

Rinoa walked over to a large bush and pulled it aside to reveal a large hole in a large rock. "What?" Squall said walking toward the rock and putting his head in the hole.

"Be careful Squall…" Rinoa whispered still holding onto Squall's hand as he walked in slowly; Rinoa followed him in slowly keeping as close as she could to him as possible.

She felt herself turn cold as she couldn't see the entrance to the cave anymore; she could only hear both their footsteps and both their heavy breathing. "Hey! Up there!" Squall shouted before running away from Rinoa.

"Squall? Where did you go?" She asked feeling the rocks around her for him, when she didn't feel him or hear him she began to worry and her breathing kicked up.

"Boo!" She heard a man shout behind her loud in her ear. She jumped and fell to the ground with a hard thump, her heart beat hitting hard against her chest.

"Ha! Did I scare you?" She felt man's arms wrap around her body and lift her up, her body was pressed hard against his chest and she began to breathe heavily again.

"Squall?"

"Who did you think it was?" He began to laugh, still holding her tightly.

"I…don't know…"

"Are you ok?" He asked letting go of her petite body.

"Yeah, I'm ok now…" She began to chuckle herself and then walked in the direction he took before he pulled his little joke. They walked for a couple of minutes until they came to another light at the end of the tunnel.

"What's that?" Rinoa asked holding onto Squall's arm, she felt him shrug and continue on. They came to the light and walked out to find that they were in the same clearing that they started out in.

"Huh? Didn't we just start here?" Squall asked turning back to the tunnel.

"Um did we take a wrong turn?"

"No we went the right way."

"That's weird… I don't want to go back in there." Rinoa let go of Squall and began to walk back into the forest.

"Are you scared of it?" Rinoa stopped and turned back to him.

"No… I just want to go back to the beach… if you don't mind?"

"Nah, come on. I bet Angelo and Griever are worried anyway." Rinoa and Squall nodded and began to walk toward the beach where in fact Angelo and Griever were waiting for them. Oh and they did get a telling off…by their own creatures…

But nothing could help them from laughing; together Squall and Rinoa were still best friends even though they could not explain the feeling they both had when they were together. Only time would tell them of this feeling, just how long would it be until they found out?

* * *

**Right guys I'm going to end it there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please review! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Grievergal**


	7. The Dreams Of Gaia: Beginning of the end

**The Dreams Of Gaia**

**A/N: I know I have been a bad author…delaying my fictions for so long. Sorry! But anyway…hope you will enjoy this chapter…a switch to our present time of Final Fantasy 8.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The beginning of the end**

* * *

**At the library**

"And so it begins the love story of the first lovers on Gaia." Rinoa read. She had been at the library for at least 2 hour now, especially when she saw this book at the shelf. It caught her attention, after all, the title was entitled, "The Dreams of Gaia".

'Interesting,' Rinoa thought. 'I never know that animals could be just created by just mud and soil from these two people. It's a pity that their names were not known…'

The book did not showcase any of the names. All it wrote were, 'the man', 'the woman', 'the dog', 'the lion' and so on. It made Rinoa wondered what kind of fiction or legend this was, especially when there were no names at all. Surprising, no mention of the author or publisher was in it either.

"Hi Rinoa...I noticed that you have been here for quite some time. I see that this book have caught your interest." Belle, the school librarian as well as Zell's girlfriend commented as she walked over to Rinoa.

"Kind of... I noticed this book over at the fiction shelf. Kind of strange that the author's name is not mentioned here..." Rinoa replied.

"Really...? Let me check." Belle said as she took the book and look over it. Soon, there was a slight confusion written on her face.

"Are you sure you got it here Rinoa? This does not belong to the library. It does not have the school's barcode." Belle said.

"Oh really...? I did not notice that? That means…can I keep it?" Rinoa asked. Suddenly, she felt so strange, why does she have so much interest in this unknown book?

"Why not...? After all, it does not belong to anybody. Beside, if the owner happens to come for it, I will ask him or her to get it from you. It is all right with you?" Belle suggested.

Rinoa nodded her head and she took the book, thanks Belle and headed to hers and Squall's dorm. That was so much more to read!

**Later that night…at the dorm…**

Rinoa was reading on the part on the meeting of the first lover when Squall came in through the door, looking exhausted. She looked up at him as he sat on their bed.

"What happened?" She enquired as she put aside her book.

"Nothing much," he sighed. "Some students were caught cheating for the SeeD written test and they were at my office, begging me to give them a second chance."

"And did you?" Rinoa asked as she moved closer to Squall.

"I kind of did. Warned them that this is their last chance and they are going to retake. Of course, if they are found cheating again, they are out of Garden,"

Rinoa gave a peck on Squall's cheek and said, "I know you would. I just knew that you are not that hard-hearted."

"Whatever..." Squall replied. "I am going to take a shower."

Rinoa watched Squall gone into the shower before she went back to her book. The plot was getting interesting…

**Somewhere in an unknown cave…**

Two pairs of eyes slowly open. They had been in a slumber for thousands of years and they were finally awake.

They slowly stood up from their bed of frozen bed; the coldness did not bother them at all.

As they walked out of the cave that hosted their sleep, they glanced around. It sure had changed. The landscape, atmosphere and everything.

The girl looked at her brother, who had the same gaze as hers and together they spoke,

"The time has finally come. For the fate and destiny of Gaia to be decided again…" And they slowly proceed to their destination.

Unknown to the rest of the world, Fate and Destiny, had finally awaken from their long slumber, which only means…the end of Gaia was coming near…

**Back to Squall and Rinoa**

'He stared at her chest because he wonders why it was bigger than his? Oh my, I will punch the guy's face if I were she. But then again, if it was Squall…' Rinoa's thought was disrupted when Squall came out from the bathroom, towel around his neck and enquired, "What are you reading? You seem to be much into it."

"Oh, on a book on the first lover of Gaia. I found it at the library earlier," Rinoa replied.

Squall raised an eyebrow. "On the first lover of Gaia...? So, which part are you at now?"

"At the part when they first met. The man stared at her chest because he wondered why it was bigger than his." Rinoa giggled. "Isn't it funny?"

Squall shrugged. "Kind of... But I will not think that it will be funny if some other guys stared at you at the same way. I will…"

Rinoa cut him off by saying, "Don't worry Squall, I will beat them up if they even dared to look over that area. That is of course…except you…"

Squall blush a little before he sat down on their bed, put her book aside before looking at her and whispered in her ears,

"How about if I stared at it right now...?" A sly expression on his face. Before Rinoa could reply, Squall turned her around and face him. Squall slowly leaned down to kiss her and Rinoa responded by placing her arms around his neck and kissing back. Squall broke from the kiss, stood up and turned off the lights before returning back to Rinoa.

Holding Rinoa in his arms made him feel complete as he resumed his heated kiss with Rinoa. Rinoa moaned into the kiss as he continued his kiss, he ran his hand up her shirt pushing it over her head, breaking the kiss.

Squall kissed her stomach, making Rinoa giggle a little and run her hand through his brown hair. "Squall…please." She mumbled as he climbed on top of her and kissed her neck lovingly.

Squall smirked as Rinoa ran her hand down his bare back as he continued his sweet torture. She dug her nails into his back as one of his hands touched her womanhood, she gasped as Squall pulled back to see her reaction. He looked down to her pants and undid them quickly, pulling them down to her ankles and throwing them across the room like they were nothing.

"You ready?" Squall asked moving in between her legs and waiting for her reply. When she saw him nod he pushed into her slowly making Rinoa gasp in pleasure. When he had fully pushed into her he slowly moved in and out making her moan in utter pleasure.

"Squall...!" She screamed as he picked up the pace and began to hit against her harder. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt her orgasm growing inside of her body, she couldn't hold on for long. She held onto him tighter, her nails digging into his back, which Squall didn't notice.

Squall gritted his teeth as he moved inside of her, he could feel his peek coming too, but he wanted to hold back… He wanted to hear Rinoa scream out in pleasure.

"Squall please faster…" She mumbled and opened her eyes to see Squall sweating hard. "Oh Hyne… please!" She screamed louder as she arched her back from his movements, she felt her climax rip through her and Squall felt his too.

"Rinoa…" He mumbled as he came, collapsing on top of her, gasping for breath. "Well…that was good…" He laughed holding onto her hand.

"Better than good..." She replied running her free hand through his sweat soaked hair. Squall chuckled a little and got off of her, lying down beside her, Rinoa lay her head on her stomach and looked up at him as she ran her hand across his broad chest.

"I love you Rinoa…" He mumbled kissing her on the top of her head. Rinoa smiled and looked up at him, kissing him on the lips gently.

"I love you too." She smiled as she lay back down again, closing her eyes slowly. She drifted off leaving Squall the only one awake to contemplate his thoughts. Still…he was thinking about work.

"I need to get those students sorted…" He mumbled before falling asleep in the arms of the woman he loved.

Unknown to both of them as they fell asleep, the book that Rinoa had brought from the library had the unusual glow from it…

**In their dreams…**

Squall and Rinoa found themselves chasing each other at a forest. Soon, Squall caught up with Rinoa, and then, both of them fell down, Squall still holding onto Rinoa. As they sat up, the words began flow through Squall's lips,

"Have you found the word that best describes our feelings?"

Rinoa found herself, shook her head and replied,

"No, I still can't find the word that describes how we feel about each other. But it kind of feels exciting, don't you think?"

"Ya," Squall found himself replying. "It will be like an adventure, to find the word or words to describe how we really feel…"

**Back to their own world**

Squall and Rinoa woke up as soon as their dreams have ended. The dawn was breaking and rays of light were slipping through their windows.

"You had the dream too?" Rinoa broke the silence with her question. Squall nodded and said, as he raised his hand and tenderly stroke her cheek

"It is kind of weird. I don't remember us chasing each other around a forest. More ever, the feeling I feel in the dream is love, Rinoa. Just like the one I had for you, so, I can't understand why the person who is supposed to be me did not know what the word was."

"I agree…. I can't understand either. I am sure we can do better than that…right?" Rinoa said as she moved closely to Squall. Soon, a soft snoring could be heard and Squall found that Rinoa had fallen asleep. Squall too, quickly joined his lover into the peaceful slumber.

**Somewhere…**

"So, they have finally awaken?" the man stated rather than asked. He knew that his children would be awakening at around this time.

"Yes, and I wonder, if they are to do the same thing again." The female beside him question. Like the male beside her, both of them had no shadows. It seems to have disappeared for as long as they remembered.

"So, did they get the book?" the man asked.

"Yes, they did, and now, they are having the first glimpse of the past," the female replied.

The man put his arm around the woman's shoulder lovingly as she lean her head on his shoulder. Soon, they thought, it will be over soon.

"Shall we go Leon?" the woman asked. It took a few moments for Leon to reply to his love,

"Yes, Lenore. We shall go."

Lenore giggled, "Still not quite used to your new name huh? Me too, it is kind of weird to call yourself something else after so many years of using the old one."

Leon shrugged, "What to do? Surely we cannot confuse others if we stick to our old name…right?

Lenore giggled and nodded. Leon was right. It would be very confusing. To think that just a few decades ago, they were still known as Squall and Rinoa…

* * *

**A/N: Cheerlygal - We hope you like this chapter! We hope that we will not confuse you with the present context. From this chapter onwards, all the past happenings will be relating to the book that Rinoa will be reading, except that while in her case is just verb, we will be sticking to the old name of Squall and Rinoa. Hope you will not get confused.**

**And at the end of it, we will be inserting view of Rinoa as well as Squall as they will be dreaming more about it at the later night. **

**Griever's Ruler – Muahahahaha! I did the lemon! I know it's short but that's how we want it. If Cheerlygal lets me I might do a longer one in later chapters. Only if I'm allowed . Oh and by the way…for people who haven't reviewed Fatal Shadows 2 chapter 8… where are you? I got 2 detentions for doing that… I missed homework that goes toward my grade to write it. And I only get 6 reviews? Please guys review.**

**Please Read & Review! Much love!**

**Grievergal**


	8. The Dreams of Gaia: Links

**The Dreams of Gaia**

**Hey sorry guys about not updating a lot. Me and Cheerlygal have been very busy lately so we had no time for this, so any way just to say sorry for that. I know this fic is confusing, but it will become clearer soon. Please enjoy the next chapter of Dreams.**

**Chapter 8- Links**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

Rinoa awoke the next morning, her arms wrapped her pillow. Rinoa rubbed her eyes and sat up lazily, leaning her body weight on her elbow. "Squall...?" She asked quietly as she looked around the dorm.

Rinoa smiled and climbed out of bed before stretching, "Gone again…" She mumbled walking over to the desk where her History homework was set in a neat pile, a small piece of note people placed on top.

She grabbed the paper and unfolded it slowly, reading the scribbled writing on the paper.

_Rinoa,_

_Sorry that I had to go so suddenly. I got a call from Cid that he needed to see me urgently, I don't know what's wrong but don't worry, and I'll be back by the end of the day. I know we were supposed to go out today, but I can't miss this._

_I'll see you tonight; I promise I'll treat you._

_I love you,_

_Squall_

Rinoa sighed and held the note to her out, "You broke another promise Squall." She mumbled sad fully, dropping the note onto the desk and walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She climbed out of the shower about ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her. She heard the phone ring and she picked it up, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rin, it's me, Squall. I'm calling to tell you I won't be able to meet you tonight. I have to go to Galbadia for the meeting."

"It doesn't matter, I guess I'm used to it now…" She whispered lightly, sitting down on the desk chair.

"I'm really sorry."

"I know I'm just fed up with you breaking promises." Rinoa felt a minor headache come on and she breathed in air as she felt dizzy…

_**In the past…**_

"_I know I'm just fed up of your promises." Lenore shouted at her husband, Leon._

"_I know, but I promised Griever I'd take him into the mountains."_

_Lenore sarcastically laughed and turned her back on her new husband, "Fine! Go abandon me for you little pet."_

"_Lenore, please." Leon begged as he touched her shoulder._

"_Just go, Leon." Leon sighed and nodded slowly, walking out of the cave and into the light rain. Lenore's eyes softened as she watched Leon leave._

"_You really do need to learn…" Lenore whispered, smiling._

_**Back to present...**_

"Rinoa...! Are you there?" Rinoa groaned as she held her head, she shook her head and wondered what the hell that feeling was before picking up the phone she had dropped on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm here…" She whispered, letting go of her head.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She heard a concerned Squall on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, I'm good. You should get going, don't want to miss your flight."

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get there. I love you."

"You too..." She heard the flat line and she sighed, dropping the phone from her ear and putting it on her desk. "Fantastic…" She mumbled sarcastically as she stood up from her chair, dropping her towel to the floor.

Rinoa walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up, looking at her clothing. She decided on a pair of jeans and a white blouse to look smart for her History class. Rinoa put them on quickly and glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"Oh no...! I'm late!" She shouted running out of the dorm and ran down the halls before getting to the elevators, "Oh hurry up!" She screamed at them, she looked at her watch and the doors swung open, revealing an instructor holding a tray full of papers. Rinoa ran straight into her and pressed the button for the 1st floor, "Sorry!" She shouted as the doors shut.

Rinoa ran out of the elevator and down the halls toward her History class. She saw the class at the end of the hall and she walked down to the door, she looked into the glass and noticed the whole class was already engrossed into their new text books they had received.

She sighed and walked in, the automatic doors opening for her. The whole class looked up and stared at her as she walked in, her teacher, Instructor Aki looked up also and glared at her, through the top of her glasses. "Ah Miss. Heartilly, glad you could join us. Have you got your homework?"

Rinoa smiled and then panicked, her homework, it was left on her desk. She ran out and forgot about it, "Instructor it's in my dorm, I forgot it; I was in a rush this morning."

"Look, Miss. Heartilly you may be the commanders 'girlfriend' but that does not give you the right to get away with not doing your homework. You have a detention at lunch time." Instructor Aki looked back to her work and Rinoa stood there, her mouth agape.

"But Instructor Aki, I left it on my desk upstairs. I can go get it right now!"

Instructor Aki sighed and looked up to Rinoa, "Go sit down and get on with your work before I make it an after hour detention too. I'll have to talk to Commander Leonhart then won't I?" Rinoa grumbled as she walked up to her seat and sat down.

"He won't care… I am his girlfriend after all." Rinoa smirked and logged in on her computer and went on with her work.

_**In the past…**_

_Lenore sat down on the beach where she arrived on the world and sighed as the breeze rushed through her long locks of hair. "What are you doing here, master?" Angelo asked as she sat beside Lenore._

"_Just thinking..." Lenore turned to Angelo and smiled, "Do you think this plan will work, Angelo? Leon seemed sure that it would work."_

"_If Leon thinks it will work, it must work. Griever seems sure it will work too, we just hope your messages are working."_

"_I'm not 'that' stupid Angelo." Lenore laughed as she ran her hand down Angelo's fur. "We'll just have to wait and see…" Lenore trailed off as she looked out to the ocean, the world she had not yet seen…_

_**Back to the present…**_

"Miss. Heartilly...!" Rinoa's head shot up and came face to face with Instructor Aki's angry face. "Stop dozing off in my lessons!"

"Sorry, Instructor…" Rinoa mumbled as Instructor Aki walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Now please answer this question." Aki paused and looked down to her computer to read the question. "What as one of the main problems in the war between Dollet and Timber?"

Rinoa sighed and thought as they whole class looked at her, "The conditions were disgusting. If the men weren't dying out in the field they were dying from the spread of disease of where they were staying."

"Well done." Rinoa smirked as she saw Aki's face frown; she had hoped Rinoa would have got that wrong. The bell rang and Rinoa gathered her things before leaving the lesson quickly, ignoring Instructor Aki's shouting for her to come back.

Rinoa out into the hallways, the walking students rushed to their next lesson or chilled out because they had a free lesson. For Rinoa she had a free lesson, so she went to the cafeteria for something to eat, since she had nothing for breakfast.

She walked into the cafeteria and saw Zell and Selphie sat there, Zell eating hotdogs and Selphie drinking a soda. Rinoa smiled and walked over to them, sitting beside Selphie.

"Hey Rin, how was History?" Selphie asked as she looked away from Zell scoffing as many hotdogs down his throat as he could.

"Boring. I have a detention at lunchtime for not handing my homework in. I did it, but left it up stairs, and Instructor Aki wouldn't let me get it…" Rinoa felt gutted that she had a detention, she wanted to skive it, but she knew she couldn't. She'd get a 'telling off' from Squall.

"Well you know Aki…she's always like that!" Selphie replied before sipping some of her soda.

"Umf…frite…" Selphie and Rinoa looked at Zell and gave him an awkward look.

"Can you say that without hotdog in your mouth?" Selphie asked him, wiping some half eaten hotdog off her dress.

Zell swallowed his food and sighed, "I said…too right." Zell picked up another hotdog and began eating it again, bits of hotdog flying everywhere.

"Nice…" Rinoa mumbled sarcastically as Zell squirted nearly all the bottle of Tomato Sauce on half his hotdog and ate it in one mouthful. "You know…lately I've been dozing off a lot." Rinoa said, turning her attention to Selphie.

"You're sleepy?"

"No… I felt fine this morning, awake and everything. And then… I just felt like falling asleep in my seat today and I keep on having these really weird dreams."

Selphie shrugged and put her soda can down, "Maybe you're just stressed. Have you been doing anything 'vigorous' lately?" Selphie and Zell laughed, but Rinoa blushed and looked away.

"Oh my Hyne! You have!" Zell shouted after he swallowed his hotdog, he pointed at Rinoa and half the cafeteria stared at them.

"Shut up! I didn't do anything!" She mumbled a shout.

"Would this involve the Commander in any way?" Selphie asked nudging Rinoa in the ribs.

"Shut up…" Rinoa blushed even more which made Zell and Selphie laugh even more. "Oh I'm leaving!" Rinoa stood up from her seat and grabbed her books before leaving a laughing/apologizing Selphie and Zell behind.

Rinoa sat down in the Quad and pulled out the book she had got from the Library. She opened it and began to read; she read a part of the paragraph and then paused.

She went back and read it again…

It sounded very familiar…

_He sat on the beach and contemplated his feelings for her. He was always the distant type, not the one to get into other people's lives. A lone-wolf you might say. _

_She was always the one to be involved, especially with him. He knew she loved him, he probably loved her too._

_But what was love?_

_What 'is' love?_

Rinoa stopped reading and sighed, "Sounds like Squall…" She laughed before continuing to read, she knew her next lesson was in ten minutes but she didn't care, she was too engrossed in this book.

_**On the flight to Galbadia…**_

Squall sat silently on the plane, thinking over what Cid could possibly want with him in Galbadia. He had never had to go that far before.

He missed Rinoa. He promised her he'd stay the whole day with her, but no…he got called away, like usual.

He felt tired and he tilted his head so he looked out of the window, all he could see was clouds…and then he fell asleep.

_**In the past…**_

_Leon stared out to the clouds as he sat on the mountain with his trusty sidekick Griever sat beside him, "I'm sorry if I ruined your chances with Lenore, master…"_

"_It doesn't matter, Griever. Lenore can handle herself."_

"_Are you sure, master?"_

"_Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Leon asked as he looked down to his lion looking up to the sky._

"_I don't know… Just a feeling…" Griever replied before lying on the ground and falling asleep, feeling Leon's hand on his coat gently stroking him to sleep…_

* * *

**Well guys I'm going to end it there, I know it's short but yeah…sorry. I'm kind of busy. Actually I enjoyed that chapter, yeah for me! Please review!**

**Angel's Fallen Knight and Cheerlygal**


	9. The Dreams of Gaia: The Wedding Rings

**The Dreams of Gaia**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it had been a long time since we updated. Actually, it is my fault really. For the past few months, I had to deal with major exams, results and new school. Oh well, time for the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9: The wedding rings**

**Present**

The bell for the next lesson had rang but Rinoa was still engrossed in the book. She didn't know why but somehow, this book seemed to be talking about her and…Squall.

"Rinoa Heartilly!"

Rinoa cringed when she heard that. She knew exactly that voice; it was none other than instructor Aki.

"Additional hour for detention after school!"

Instructor Aki commanded as she stormed in Rinoa's point of view, towards her.

"You are having your lesson now and you are still reading?"

She took the book from Rinoa but as soon as she grabbed a hold of it, she dropped it.

"What the hell?" Instructor Aki mummered to herself. When she took away her book, she had this sudden shock feeling from her hand that made her drop the book. As Instructor Aki was still recovering from her shock, Rinoa picked up her book quickly and ran off to her next lesson.

When Instructor Aki recovered, she realized that Rinoa was running away again. This time, she shouted,

"You better come back for your detention otherwise I will report you to the Commander! Girlfriend or not!"

'Well, better go for detention, otherwise Squall won't be happy. He already has enough worries right now' Rinoa thought as she went to sit down at her desk. Luckily for her, the teacher had not arrived yet otherwise she would face another detention.

'Well, better make use of the time' Rinoa though as she continued to read the book…

* * *

**In the Past**

_It had been a few days since Lenore left a message across the ocean. She wanted to ask another being, about hers and Leon existence, their purpose and most importantly, their feelings for one another._

_But, other than both of them, they were really no option for them to ask anyone. They were the only two that were so called not 'created'. Finally, after discussing with Leon, they decided to write a message and leave it float against the seemly endless ocean, for someone, who is like them, to answer their questions._

"_Lenore?" Lenore did not turn, she knew who was it; it was her husband, Leon._

_It sounded strange but now Leon was her husband. About a month ago, Leon suggested that since they were the only two different people there, they might as well 'get together'._

_For a moment, Lenore did not understand what he meant. Leon then explained then he felt that they should gave each other a title, something would make them together forever._

_In the end, they decided, they should call each other husband and wife. Lenore will be wife. Leon, the husband._

_For some reason, Lenore was thrilled by it, because it brought them even closer together. Her thoughts were broke off when Leon said,_

"_Still angry with me?"_

_Lenore kept silence. She felt an arm around her waist and Leon's lips on her cheek. She called it 'kiss'. _

_Leon proceeds to put his lips on hers and soon, Lenore found herself giving back the same affection._

_Before long, Leon was on top of Lenore, still kissing her and soon, he found himself leaving her lips and go lower, towards her neck and his hands began to roam around her chest._

_Lenore moaned at the sensation Leon had given her but as soon as she had done that, she quickly pushed Leon off._

"_Leon, I don't really think this is all right," Lenore said and she quickly got up and left._

_Though it was a pleasure for Leon to do this to her, yet Lenore felt that it was very wrong to do that and they should not go beyond kissing. However, something inside her told her to ignore all these thoughts and go with what she really feels. However, for Lenore, she knew it was hard, not for her, but Leon as well._

_As for Leon, he could only sit there and pondered. This was not the first time it happened and Leon himself knew that it would not be a last time either. He knew he should not do it, yet, as if by instinct, he continued what he felt he should really do. He knew that it scared Lenore, it scared him too. He truly did not know what he would do next if they really continued._

_But somehow, both of them knew, it could not be that bad…right?_

* * *

**Back to the present**

"So, you finally come for detention. I am really _honored" _

Instructor Aki said sarcastically. Rinoa took no noticed of her as she kept herself glued to the book.

Instructor Aki was annoyed and had the urge to take that damn book away and make the girl pay for disrespecting her almost all the time. But still, she remembered the sensation she felt when she took that book away early in the afternoon and now, she tried not to do it again in case she got shocked again.

"Now, go your own way and remember, be quiet!" Instructor Aki said.

All students nodded and got seated. As for Rinoa, she just sat down and read the book. It had her engrossed so much that she just wanedt to sit there till she finished the whole book…

* * *

**In Galbadia **

Squall had just arrived after a rather long hour of flight. He was rather tired, especially after having that dream while on the plane? What was it really about? He had no idea but now, that was not that main issue right now. He had a meeting to get over with and hopefully, he could get back soon to Rinoa and do whatever he could to make up for her. While his thoughts were on this, he realized that he had just bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he apologized as he walked off.

"Wait" the voice called.

Squall turned around and realized that it was the person he accidentally knocked into. This person's face was covered with veil but from the physical appearance, this person had to be a girl.

"Here" she handed him a velvet box.

"Your girlfriend will love it." With that, she walked off.

Squall opened the box and his widened in surprise, inside, it was a beautiful wedding ring with Griever engraved on it. What's more surprising was, there was something engraved on it,

'Eternity together Rinoa'

Shocked that Rinoa's name was engraved on it, Squall called to the girl. Yet, she just disappeared out of his sight.

"Commander, we are setting off soon," a cadet reported.

Squall absent-mindedly nodded his head and followed the cadet. He closed the box and put it in his pocket.

Well, at least it could save his gil on buying an engagement ring for Rinoa…

* * *

**Back to Balmab Garden Detention Class **

"Rinoa?"

Rinoa turned her head towards the direction of that voice. The owner of that voice slowly walked towards her and gave her a box, similar to Squall's.

"Take this. Your boyfriend will love it."

Rinoa opened the box and had the same reaction as Squall. It was a beautiful wedding ring with Griever engraved on it. What's more surprising was, there was something engraved on it,

'Eternity together Squall'

"Hey wait!" Rinoa called out but he was gone.

"Quiet!" Instructor Aki said and she continued marking her assignment.

Rinoa looked at the ring again before she closed it and put it in her pocket. Well, it would be weird if she just gave this to Squall. What if he got the wrong idea? Better wait till he proposed, she guessed. As she continue reading the book.

Well, the book was getting interesting. The dog reminded her of Angelo though and as for lion, well, it could be Griever. What an interesting pets they were…

* * *

**Somewhere…**

"The rings had been given to them. Now, we shall wait them to wear it"

"According to my book, it will be soon. Once they wear it, they cannot escape what they really are."

"Yes. But once they done that, we too, will be no longer the readers of the story, we will be the characters."

"That will be more interesting wouldn't it? Knowing everything is not really that fun you know"

"Yes, and…I can't wait for that either"

The conversation ended and now, Fate and Destiny waited for their very own story, a story where they could be the characters, not the readers anymore…

**A/N: That's all folks! I really hope to see your comments! Will try to update soon! We promise!**


End file.
